Trust
by MonoMelon
Summary: Being an orphan boy who could talk to pokemon was bad enough. The curse was bad enough, but now I've met a boy who could do it as well. ...Why do these things always have to happen to me? (N x male OC. Don't like Don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**I am not good at introductions...**

 **I do not Pokemon! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"Hey Flash?" I asked. The large black and blue cat by my side glanced at me. "Where were we going again?" He closed his eyes tight and growled, almost as if it were a sigh. He looked up at me and sent me a terrifying glare. I pouted and crossed my arms. "No need to snap, it's just a question..."

We had gotten on a boat a while ago, but I don't remember why. The boat is heading towards... uh... Well, the boat's heading somewhere, so we'll have to deal with it. Flash probably wouldn't like it, though. I've always had a terrible memory.

I kicked my legs back and forth on the bench until I heard a loud growl. Instantly, I looked at Flash however, the sound did not come from him. It took me a moment, but I finally realized it was coming from me. My cheeks turned red and I chuckled quietly. "We haven't eaten today," I said.

"Yes you have," he replied. I looked away from him and sighed. "You had a rather large meal, and if I might add, you had a lot of sweets as well." Flash stood up and stretched. "Besides, you're out of money...again."

"Well, if you-"

"Hey! Blaze!" I looked over to see Ash and two people running towards me. "It's been a while!" He said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Has it really?" I mumbled.

"What are you guys doing in Unova? I thought you went looking for your dad?" he asked.

"Oh... We have no idea?" I said happily. While Ash just smiled, the people behind him gave me uncertain looks. Flash sighed and rolled his eyes. It went silent for a moment before they decided to break the silence.

"Well, this is Cilan," he said, pointing to the green-haired man. "And this is Iris," Now pointing to the purple haired girl. "And Axew."

"Hi, I'm Blaze, and this is my brother, Flash," I greeted. I looked back to Ash and smiled.

"What's that pokemon next to you?" Iris asked. "I've never seen it before."

"You don't know what a Luxray is? Everyone from Sinnoh knows what a Luxray is. They're some of the most powerful pokemon," I explained. I heard Flash growl, so I sent him a confused look. "What?"

"You're being rude," he growled. He nudged me towards them. "You should apologize." I rolled my eyes. _Why does he care so much? It's alright for other people to do it, so why not me?_

"Hey Blaze." I looked at Ash again. "I have to get ready for the Aspertia gym, do you want to battle?" He put both fists in front of his chest and looked at me with a huge smile. His eyes were sparkling, I mean literally sparkling. _Yep. Same old Ash._

"Only a little kid would get so worked up just talking about a battle," Iris scoffed. She shrugged. "That's Ash alright." _And Flash calls me rude..._

"I seem to recall you getting quite excited over a battle," Cilan stated. Iris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I watched on as Iris began to argue with him. _If anything, she's the little kid._

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said. "But I'll have you know, that Paul has trained us extremely well." I smirked at his shocked face. He probably forgot that I was traveling with Paul...

I stood up and stretched. _I actually haven't battled in a while._ However, I noticed the figure of a man walking towards us. He was extremely tall, and had long, green, hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a black and white hat, and a long sleeved white sweater. He was smiling, but it didn't look friendly. Instantly, I spun Ash around so he could see. "There is a man coming towards us," I stated. He gave me an odd look, as if to say so what. Pikachu being the idiot he is, walked right up to him.

"Who are you?" Pikachu stated. He walked straight up to Pikachu and got down on his knees. Swiftly, he raised his hand and began to pet him.

"You're a cute one," the man stated. Pikachu leaned into his touch almost like it was the greatest thing he ever felt. He looked into Pikachu's eyes and acted like we weren't there.

"Sure is," Ash stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So... Why were you staring at us earlier. " The man looked up and gave us an annoyed look. But Ash being Ash doesn't know what annoying is.

"He was staring at you?" I said. Look I'm an idiot, but I'm not stupid. This guy is creeping on a ten year old kid, I'm pretty sure anyone would be suspicious. Flash growled and took a step in front of me.

"It's alright Luxray," He stated. He looked back down at Pikachu. "I heard a friends voice, that's all." He stood up, towering over me, and gave a small smile.

"Heard a friend?" Ash asked. His smile grew larger.

"I refer to all pokemon as friends." I gazed at him. _Obviously. Who wouldn't?_

"Me too!" Ash said. Pikachu turned away and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "I think of Pikachu as my number one friend." I nodded along.

"I consider Flash my brother," I added in. The man looked shocked for a moment, but then gave me an approving look.

"I like that." He paused, and looked conflicted for a moment, but then he decided to speak. "I just heard Pikachu's inner voice saying how much it cares about you." I tilted my head.

"Inner voice?" Iris muttered. He nodded.

"Wait. So you can understand what pokemon are saying?" Ash asked. Once again the man nodded. "Wow that's so cool! Blaze can do that too," Ash exclaimed. I closed my eyes tightly and shrunk down as if I would be slapped. _Ash! You know I don't like people knowing about that!_

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," the man said. I opened my eyes and shook my head. He looked a bit angry at that. "It's a beautiful thing." _No it isn't. It's a curse._

"Wait! You can!" Iris shouted. Flash growled even louder and pushed me backwards.

"Don't listen to them," he muttered. He looked up at me. "If anything bad happens I will protect you." I nodded.

"Thanks Flash." I looked back at the group. "You can't tell anyone. Ash already broke that rule, but he _won't_ again. Bad things happen when people find out," I explained.

"I'm sure it's not like that," the man said. I rapidly shook my head.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I insisted. Cilan put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Blaze. We won't tell anyone." I nodded uncertainly. _I don't believe them._ Cilan looked at the man. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Cilan, and I used to be a gym-leader."

"I'm Iris, ...and this is Axew," she said hesitantly.

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Everyone turned to me.

"Oh uh... I'm Blaze," I introduced. I grabbed onto Flash nervously. Then proceeded to extend my hand towards him. He grabbed it gently as if not to scare me, then quickly let me go. "And this is my brother Flash." Flash didn't say anything, he just growled. _This is as good as it's gonna get._

"I'm N. I'm always happy to meet new friends," he said. _N?_ He did seem a little familiar. _I haven't met him before, but I'm sure I've herd it before._ He extended his hand towards Ash, who happily shook it.

"Me too N!" Ash said. Just as they finished the greeting, my stomach growled loudly again. Everyone turned towards me with a smile.

"You just ate!" Flash groaned. My cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up Flash!"

* * *

We all sat down st a round table. Me, Ash, ...and N had to take our hats off. Apparently, it's rude to ware a hat inside.

I had gotten into a fight with the captain, because Flash is "too big" to be inside the cafe. Which I thought was completely ridiculous. ...Which ended up getting me threatened to get kicked off the boat, apparently they can do that. So I told the captain to screw off, and that Flash had a right to be out. Obviously, that pissed off the captain, so he put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me out. ...Flash didn't take to kindly to that. And well... Lets just say we didn't get anymore problems with him. I sat down next to both N and Ash, with Flash at my side, and ordered food.

"Yeah, can I have coffee? But just have it black and boiling hot." I looked over at Flash. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated. My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean nothing! Dude, we just got free food and you're turning it down!" He lied down and yawned.

"Yep." I glared at him.

"That will be all," I said. The waiter nodded and hurried off. When I looked back at the group they were all giving me amused looks. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just missed Ash tell you about seeing Zekrom," Iris snickered. I shrugged.

"So. I've dealt with enough legendary pokemon. ...Giratina was my limit," I muttered. N looked like he wanted to ask, but he took the hint and stayed quiet.

"So Blaze," Ash started. "You never told us why you came to Unova."

"Oh yeah! You said it was something about your father," Iris stated.

"No. Ash said that. We left Sinnoh to get away," I said. I shrugged. "I also got board. You and Brock left, then Dawn left for Johto. I stayed with Paul for a while, but then he left to become a frontier thingy. All I had was Reggie. Don't get me wrong, I like Reggie, But it's different when you live with him," I explained.

"Your coffee," the waiter said. I took the steaming cup from him and set it on the table.

"What about your father?" Iris asked. I played around with the cup before answering her.

"What about him?" I forced out. "I found him... sort of." I sighed and looked at her. "There's nothing to tell. ...That and I'm not ready to talk about it." She nodded in understanding.

"Enough about me." I turned towards N and spoke. "Where are you headed?" He gave me a confused look.

"I already told you," he stated.

"I guess I wasn't listening. Can you give it to me in a nutshell?"

"Sure. I want to meet Reshiram," he stated. I lifted my cup to my lips.

"Want my opinion?" I asked. I took a sip then glanced at him. "Don't do it. Something bad happens every time when people screw with legandarys." He looked annoyed at my words, but he did seem thoughtful. I looked distastefully at my cup. N stood up and faced the window. _This coffee if awful._

"I want to know why pokemon are in this world. Why are they here, and what impact we have on each other." He clenched his hat tightly in his hands. "I also want to find out if people and pokemon are really meant to be together," he said. He gazed up into the sky.

"Of coarse they are," Ash said. N turned and looked at Ash. "We help each other out in battles, and a bunch of other things." N grimaced at the word battle. "I mean, take Blaze and Flash for example," he started.

"Don't bring it up," I said.

"...Alright. But you get my point." N frowned.

"No... No I just can't accept that answer." With out another word, N stormed out of the cafe.

"What a strange man," I stated.

* * *

 **Alright. First Chapter if pretty bad, but you guys know me. The story usually gets better with the second chapter. I'm already working on chapter 2 so hopefully this won't be an issue. I'm trying here, guys. But I am literally going through hell at home. I don't mean something small; something extremely major happened, and I haven't had time to do any writing.**

 **(I'm also writing this to get rid this horrible writers block for Shattered Hope.)**

 **Also, please leave a review and tell me if you like it, or tell me why you don't so I can improve on it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Painful encounter

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm working on trying to be more descriptive. Also, I'll try to add more in about Blaze.**

 **Also, I should mention that pokemon moves are more effective on humans, so when a human is attacked by a pokemon, they will actually be harmed. You get attack by a Dragonite, you're probably gonna die, slashed by a Weavile? You're gonna have nasty scars.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Painful encounters

(N's POV)

I watched the boys I met earlier, especially Blaze. He's like me in a way. We can both understand the voices of pokemon. _He thinks of it as a curse though._ He stood on the other end of the boat's battlefield. _He; however, is fine with battles._

Blaze stood on the other end of the field his shoulder length, light blue, hair swayed in the wind. His hands rested in his orange jacket's pockets, with his shoulders sagged. Blaze was half my size, maybe a little more than that. He looked determined but also sad, I could see it in his, green eyes.

"Hows a one on one sound?" Ash shouted. Blaze shrugged.

"Fine my me," he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. _He reminds me of Touya in a way._ Quickly I shook the thoughts from my mind. It was true though, Touya was fine with battles, but he also had a deep hatred for them. When ever his friends got hurt, he also was deeply hurt.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped to the ground with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"I'll take them down Ash!" Pikachu shouted. I turned to Blaze, who lifted a hand to point at them.

"Take them down Flash." Instantly Flash pounced towards Pikachu. Luxray glared at Pikachu as he towered over him. He looked ready to take anyone down.

"I'll do anything for you, Blaze." My eyes widened in shock. _That can't be right. ...I must have misheard it._

"Flash use crunch!" Luxury's teeth started to sharpen and glow, and he charged at Pikachu. Pikachu though, was a little too fast.

"Use quick attack!" Ash shouted. I turned around and shook my head. _I can't watch this._ I walked to the front of the boat and peered into the water. Faintly, I could see the silhouettes of water pokemon swimming around. This was one of the times where I was most calm. I find it that these times are becoming rare. _Why does he think it's a curse?_

I wanted desperately to know. _What could have happened in his life to make him think that way?_ I knew I would find out why, even if I had to force it from him. _He seems to care about pokemon, but then why would he be alright with battles?_ My hands turned into fists and I sighed angrily.

"He's different than Touya," I muttered. I knew I wouldn't be able to approach him the same way. I had to use something different, but I had know idea what to do.

* * *

(Blaze's POV)

I watched as Pikachu trembled in place. He panted heavily and fell to the ground, he was no match for Flash's power. Flash turned to me and gave me an expressionless look, he never makes a face after a battle.

I reached into my bag and rummaged around for my berry pouch. After a moment, I lifted the orange pouch and retrieved a sitrus berry. I walked over to Ash, who held a tired Pikachu, and offered him the berry. "It'll help," I said. Almost immediately, Pikachu regained his strength and hopped out of Ash's arms.

"Thanks Blaze!" he said. I sent him a small smile.

"That was a great battle Blaze!" Ash exclaimed. He turned to Flash and smiled. "I swear, you get stronger every time I see you."

"That's because I do," he replied. _What's the point in answering? It's not like they understand you._ He yawned and begun cleaning himself. "It seems like you get weaker every time." My jaw dropped.

"F-Flash!" I yelled. He ignored me and continued to clean himself. "Where did that come from?" I sent him an astonished look.

"What? What did he say?" Ash asked. Ash looked interested at my reaction. I shook my head.

"You're not gonna find out," I stated. His, brown, eyes widened in shock.

"W-why not?" he whined. I turned away in embarrassment. _What have I done? He's the polite one. ...This is a problem._

"Help!" a voice cried. Iris turned around swiftly with a worried look on her face.

"Axew?" She looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I looked around too and noticed Pikachu was missing. "Huh? Pikachu's gone too," she mumbled.

"Axew cried for help," I explained. All of them looked extremely worried.

"Hey! Look over there!" Ash shouted. He pointed to the edge of the ship, where Pikachu was held in a box high above the ground. Of coarse, we all ran over, only too see two people and a Meowth standing on the railing. _I-it's them!_ "Team Rocket!" he hissed.

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill,"

"And make it double, you know your fill,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite the people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"It's Jessie,"

"And James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth That's right!" (...I am not writing this again)

"Not again," Iris groaned. I Ignored her and sent a smile towards them.

"It's my favorite losers!" I cheered. I took a large step towards them and spun around. However, they seemed to take offense to my words.

"Who are you calling losers!" Jessie sneered. Meowth sent me a glare, while James looked mildly annoyed. I stopped spinning and tilted my head.

"I just called you the favorite..." I feel hurt.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash ordered. _What the hell..._ Jessie just laughed...a little too much.

"All the pokemon go to the boss, and that's that," she replied. "That's the twerps loss." She placed her hand on her hip and grinned. Instantly, their balloon floated behind them and they hopped right into it. Jessie laughed again, as if they had already one.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ash yelled. "Snivy, C'mon out!" Out of the ball appeared a little green snake with a leaf for a tail. _I should help too._

"Reggie, we need your assistance!" I threw the luxury ball into air sending out my companion. My favorite pokemon appeared from the ball and flew straight into the air. The red, white, and blue bird landed in front of us, ready to take on Team Rocket.

"Wow, A togekiss," Iris awed. _...We have more important things to worry about Iris!_

"Reel them in with vine whip!" Snivy's vines swiftly appeared and latched onto their balloon. She was strong; however, she couldn't pull them in very far and the balloon started pulling her. Without even thinking, I ran up and grabbed her.

"They never learn," James sighed. "Amoongus, Body Slam!" I didn't have time to move away, so I pushed Snivy under me and took the blunt of the blow. The mushroom slammed down onto me causing me to let go and fall backwards. I felt something crack inside my chest while a searing pain was sent through my body. I heard everyone gasp, while Flashed roared with rage.

"How dare you harm him!" Flash roared. He leaped forwards and prepared to attack.

"Are you alright?" Cilan asked. He placed a hand on me, as if to comfort me.

"O-obviously not," I groaned. A tear left my eye and I gasped in pain. _Why does this always happen to me! ...I called them the favorite._

"Frillish, Shadow ball!" Jessie shouted with glee. I looked up and saw the pink blob prepare a shadow ball. I shook with both anger and fear, for it would directly hit Snivy and Axew. None of us would have made it in time. I closed my eyes tightly, so I wouldn't see them get hurt. I heard a thump, but instead of shouts of pain, I heard a human groan. I opened my eyes to see N kneeling over them, he was hit so hard that his hat flew off his head. He was in obvious pain, but he seemed to be handling it better then I was.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"F-fine," Axew stammered. With a nod N stood up, placing his hat on his head, and sent a harsh glare at Team Rocket.

"You're a bunch of fools," he stated. I leaned my head against the ground in exhaustion and felt a warm liquid run down my face.

"Come again?" Meowth hissed.

"It's because of selfish human debris like you that the pokemon world remains imperfect," N growled.

"Open that big yap of yours!" Meowth yelled. N held out his arms and spoke again.

"Why do you speak the language of people? Why not the beautiful language of pokemon?" N asked. _I could answer that if I wasn't in so much pain._ I couldn't hear mush after that, though. My vision started to go fuzzy, so I called to Reggie and Flash.

"H-hey Reggie, Flash," I gasped. Flash nudged me with his nose and gave me a worried look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Anything you need," Reggie agreed. I closed my eyes and struggled for a breath.

"Kick their ass," I whispered. After I managed to say that, I couldn't hear what happened next. Actually, I think I passed out for a few minuets. All I could remember after that was people shaking me awake. I forced my eyes open to see the group looking down at me.

"He's hurt badly," Iris stated. I felt a sharp pain in my lung, like it was being ripped open. I was literally fighting to breathe at this point.

"I don't think there's a hospital on board," Cilan whispered.

"No. There's only a small first aid station," N said. He looked angry but also very sad. Like he had seen it before. "I doubt if would be much help. All they can offer is a couple of band-aids."

"So what do we do?" Ash asked.

I couldn't listen any longer. My vision started to fade away and I could feel myself drifting off. It was an odd feeling, though. I went all numb, but I could still feel the pain. I've never felt so tired in my life.

"Bl...ze!" _A-are they talking to m-me?_ "St... ...ake..." _They are. What are they saying though?_ I couldn't hold on anymore, so I let myself fade into the approaching blackness.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ I forced my eyes open. My vision war blurry, so all I could see was white. "Blaze," A familiar voice spoke. I turned my head to the sound. My vision started to clear and I could make out the figure of N.

I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed me back down. "Don't try to move, Blaze. That Amoongus hurt you very badly." _What?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I gave him a funny look. "What Amoongus? ...I don't even know what an Amoongus is," I stated. N looked shocked.

"Y-you don't remember?" he asked. I managed to tilt my head.

"Remember what? Did dad hurt me again?" I asked.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave off on that. This took an odd turn didn't it? It makes me angry when I watch the anime and Ash get's hit by something that should kill him, and he ends up fine. ...I know it's anime logic but C'mon.**

 **Again, I hate saying this but please leave a review. I wont be able to improve on the story if no one tells me what they don't like about it. I promise, I wont say this again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck in the hospital

**It seems that I forgot to add in whats going on in this world. This is obviously an A.U, it follows the amine, games, and Manga. These first few chapters are about the anime, and only mention the others, as the story progresses it will become more clear.**

 **Also, I'm not going to say why Blaze thinks being able to understand pokemon is a curse until a later chapter. It's a major part of the story, as is his father, so why would I completely explain it in the first chapter?**

 **This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the others, for I don't have much time to be working on this.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Stuck in the hospital

"He'll be fine. The amnesia is only temporary, just give him time and talk to him about it," she explained. N looked at the nurse like she had grown another head, something clearly wasn't clicking in his head.

"His head was never injured though," he said. He looked up in thought. "How could he have amnesia?" He turned to the nurse, who was already shuffling out of the room.

"Perhaps it's from an old injury?" she said. N glared at her.

"Is it not your job to know?" The nurse smirked and took another step towards the door.

"Actually, it isn't." _What a jerk._ N sighed angrily and sat down next to me. He avoided eye contact for a moment but then sent me a worried look.

"How much do you remember?" I tilted my head in thought.

"Me and Flash were on a boat, and Ash was there." N's concern turned into disappointment. "And uh... I sent Reggie out at some point. That's about it." I looked around the room noticing someone was missing. "Where is Flash?"

"Your friends are outside with Ash and the others. I didn't want to leave them trapped in their pokeballs." I nodded.

"That's fine. I don't usually keep them in their poke balls. I don't agree with it. How would you like to be trapped in a tiny ball?" N gave me a small smile.

"That's good to hear. They are very concerned for you, especially Luxray." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"His name is Flash," I stated. "Why don't you call him that? Do I go around calling you human?" Honestly, N looked both shocked and offended that I said something about it.

"Why would I call them by a name that you saddled on them?"

"I don't saddle them!" I snapped. "Pokemon deserve a name just like people do! Besides, I always make sure they like their names before I name them. ...Some of them even choose their own names." _Like Reggie._ N sighed and shook his head.

"Fine then. Flash is extremely worried about you, he was convinced you were dead for a while, even though he knew you weren't." N looked irritated for a moment, but he seemed to shake it off. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Is that really all you can remember?" I sent a fierce glare at him.

"I am not a liar!" He winced at my tone. "For all I know you could be the one lying," I accused. "You haven't even told me what's going on!"

"...While we were on the boat, Three people tried to steal Pikachu. One of them sent their amoongus to attack you. You appeared to be very hurt, your ribs are cracked and one of your lungs were punctured," he explained. _Typical Team Rocket._ "...Flash dealt with them very quickly." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Flash is extremely over protective of me." N smiled at that.

"I'm glad. You seem to have a very strong bond with your friends. Your nidoking said extraordinary things about you." This caused me to blush.

"Yeah... King likes to make sure i'm well. He's the most mature one out of us, you know. Well, you already know about Flash. Reggie is the most playful one of us; I'm never sad around Reggie. Hugo is the strongest one of us, and she flies up so she can give us directions. All Nico cares about is swimming. And Ruby is wicked smart she always knows the right thing to do."

"That's very nice," N said. "It's good to know that you care about each other." He stared of into space for a few minuets. His previous smile turned into a frown, and his eyes started to water a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked like he didn't want to answer, which was fine, but he shook his head and sighed.

"I have. ...Had a friend like that. He couldn't understand pokemon, but he had such a strong bond with them." His hands turned into fists and he growled softly.

"What happened to him?" He shook his head. _He's not going to tell me._ He stood up abruptly and walked to the door.

"I have to go," he said. He turned and left, not looking back, and not saying a word. I stared after him with a confused look.

"What just happened?" I mumbled.

* * *

 **Sorry about such a short chapter. I haven't had much time to write this, which is also the reason this took so long to update. Next chapter will me much longer than this. **

**I'm not going to make a schedule yet, for every time I do, something pops up. Once I have a place to live I'll be able to upload more often.**


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Ncounters?

**I'm skipping what was going to be this chapter, and implement that as a flashback scene in a later chapter. It's more fitting that way, Trust me. ...I'll stop.**

 **This is a weird chapter, be prepared. There is a reason for why N acts the way he does in this chapter, and it will be explained in a couple of chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Strange Ncounters?

(Time skip- 4 weeks later)

I honestly had no idea why this is happening to me. All I wanted was a lemonade. That was it, plain and simple. I paid for it, so why is this happening to me?

As I looked at the vending machine, which towered over me, sat my can of lemonade, leaning against the glass wall just on the verge of tilting over. It was taunting me, I know it! No matter how hard I punched and kicked the machine, it wouldn't come out.

"Just get another one," Flash sighed. My jaw dropped. I couldn't do that!

"No! I need this one! What do you want me to do? Let the vending machine win?" I accused. Flash gave me a blank look.

"I want you to stop and think about what you just said." He glanced to the machine then back to me. "It's not out to get you. Just buy another one, isn't that why Ash gave you money?" _That was before I spent it..._

I raised my fist to the machine and punched it as hard as I could. ...Only, it left me with an injured hand; however, I noticed the can wobbling. It tilted back and forth, then slowly leaned forward...only to fall backwards like it never even moved. I growled quietly, while my hands began to tremble. _I'm about to snap!_ Once again, I raised my hands, ready to go ballistic on the machine...only to be stopped by a confused voice.

"...Blaze?" I looked to my left and saw a very confused N standing next to me. "What... May I ask what's going on?" he asked. In a huff of anger, I grabbed N's hand and lead him right to the evil machine. I pointed, as I could not reach, to _my_ can of lemonade.

"I can't get it out," I said. N looked at the can, and then at me. He looked confused about something, but he didn't voice whatever it was.

"Here," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, he held out his hand like he was gonna give it to me, but then hesitated and proceeded to insert it into the machine. "I'll just buy you another one." I watched with anger as the can tilted over and fell gracefully. N quickly picked it up, opened it, and handed it to me. He looked concerned, but... it was more like he didn't want me to be angry. "Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"No..." I mumbled. I looked at the can, then attempted to look up at N. "I just don't know how to pay you back, is all." This time, N looked genuinely confused.

"Why would that be a concern?" He tilted his head slightly and sighed. "Money is not an issue with me, so don't worry about it." _How was I supposed to know that._

"Blaze spends it all," Flash stated. I gasped.

"Does he?" N replied. Flash nodded.

"He accidentally spends it all, then complains about being hungry, or whatever." N nodded, as if he understood.

"Guys?" I spoke up. They didn't seem to hear me, for they kept on talking. They stared intently at each other, almost like they knew each other their whole life.

"It gets annoying, but that's just how he is."

"I see. And earlier? Does he get mad like that often?" N asked. _They're talking as if I'm not even here!_

N stood straight up, his shoulders didn't even sag, and it made me think how he was comfortable like that. He was like one of those toy soldier things. _How is he comfortable like that?_ I looked as the two of them talked on, completely ignoring me. _It's really weird. ...I don't like it._ I glanced at the duo once again, and noticed they moved to a nearby bench. _What the hell... Why is Flash talking to him anyways? I thought he told me not to trust him?_ I sighed. This wasn't fair.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to get their attention, but the just kept ignoring me. It was weird too, N was asking him dumb questions like, what type of trainer is Blaze? Or how did you two meet? It was stupid, really. So now, I sat on the other side of N, sipping my lemonade silently. I mean, I probably should be listening to their conversation; however, I just kept zoning out. That was until N abruptly stood up and faced me towards him, almost making me drop my lemonade.

He didn't say anything for a moment, he just looked at me. It was like he was studying me, or something like that. "You're a strange child," he stated. I gave him a blank look. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He didn't speak for a moment, but then he sent me a small smile. "I did not realize how similar we were."

"We're not?" I was genuinely confused at this point. He slowly raised his hand and placed on top of my head. He rubbed my head slowly like I was some sort of pet. _Okay, now I'm really starting to get creeped out._

"Of course, it's alright to think that way too, I understand." I just stared at him. "That is something I learned."

"Um... That's cool and all, but I don't understand. ...At all." This just made him smile even wider. I backed up so I could get away from his touch. "Am I missing something?" I asked. N shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He swiftly handed it to me and gently pushed me towards the elevator.

"Use that, I need to discuss something with Lux-Flash. Make sure to come back here when you're done," N called. He nudged me in and pressed the button for the first floor. The doors closed agonizingly slow, and I descended downwards alone. I stood there confused, not understanding what just happened.

* * *

"Ruby can you tell me what just happened?" I asked. The espeon looked up at me as we walked the city streets.

"It seems as though Flash likes him," she said. _But I don't like him..._ "I don't think that is true." I jumped from her voice. I hated how she could read my mind.

"Why do you say that?" I thought she ignored me for a moment, for she strutted forwards with grace, almost leaving me behind.

"I presume it is because he is the only human you ever instantly trusted." Which only made me confused, as I didn't trust N at all. "You can say you don't all you want, but keep in mind, I can read your thoughts." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, Rub-" I was yanked back by the arm by someone. A boy maybe an inch taller than me had a death grip on my arm. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a blue jacket.

"You can understand them," he mumbled. It wasn't like he was asking, it was like he already knew.

"Um... Can you let go of me?" I asked. He said nothing.

"Have you seen a tall man with green hair?" _He could be asking for N, but Cilan was pretty tall too..._

"I need more of a description, cause I'm think of two people," I said.

"He can understand pokemon." My eyes widened.

"Oh! You mean N." I turned and pointed to the tall building. "Top floor of the top building, he should be talking to Flash, my Luxray," I explained. To say this boy was happy was an understatement. Think of the happiest thing in the world and times it by ten.

The boy pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I felt something wet hit my shoulder. _Is he... Is he crying?_ "Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!" And just like that, he took off running towards the building.

I stood dumbfounded. I turned to Ruby praying for an answer, but she provided me none.

"I...am so done."

* * *

 **I had fun with chapter. The Lemonade thing, happened to me but with a can of Dr pepper, I took inspiration from that.**


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Braviary part 1

**The story begins to pick up in this chapter. I know I have a schedule, but I was in a mood for this story.**

 **I didn't really like this episode, so sorry if it seems rushed.**

 **Minor swears will be in this chapter!**

* * *

One thing I learned is to never take directions from wild pokemon. We have been wandering around this forest for hours, with no sign of the exit. It really sucked, I thought that pidove was nice...

"I told you not to listen to him," Flash stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you know the way?" He didn't answer. "No? That was our best option. Maybe it's further on ahead, when have I ever been wrong?" He gave me a blank look.

"You told me, a few days ago, that you didn't want a vending machine to win." _What does that have to do with anything?_ "Just admit you're lost."

"Fuck you!"

"You shouldn't swear, Blaze." I whipped around to see who spoke. I saw Ash, Iris, and Cilan standing behind me. Ash and Iris had blushes on their faces. "It's rude," Cilan explained.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the forest?" I asked. They gave me a confused look.

"You do know there's a pokemon center right over there?" Iris pointed to the left of me. Faintly, I could see the roof and cross. I turned to Flash, with a hurt look. "Plus, we saw you walk by a bunch of times."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.

"It was funny, so I played along," he yawned. _Why is he so mean?_ I sighed and collapsed in defeat.

"So we've been walking in circles for hours, all for nothing?" He nodded and lied beside me. A rustling in the bushes made everyone look behind them. We could a combination of grunts and panting get louder. My eyes widened at the sight of N and a braviary as they appeared. Both of them were clearly injured.

"It's N!" Ash exclaimed. We ran over and crowded around them. "N, you're hurt." He forced his eyes open and looked up at us.

"Ash...everyone," he grunted. Flash nudged him with his nose, asking him if he was alright. "I've... been better." He forced himself into a sitting position with a grunt.

"Y-you need serious medical attention," Iris said with worry. He shook his head.

"I-I'm fine. Braviary is the one that needs help." I turned to the, large, bird. He was panting in obvious pain.

"...There's literally a pokemon center right there," I said. Iris hit me on the shoulder.

"We need to get them to the pokemon center," Cilan said. He put a hand on N's shoulder. "Can you walk?" He nodded, keeping his gaze on braviary.

* * *

I lied my head on the glass, staring worriedly at the bird. Nurse Joy had been in there for a while now, and it was really starting to get anxious. A few minuets passed and she still didn't appear. The others didn't seem to feel any better than me.

"What happened N?" He didn't answer. Just as Ash was about to speak again, but Nurse Joy appeared with a smile.

"Braviary will be fine, he just won be able to fly for a while. Give him rest, and he'll be able to fly again in no time," she told N.

"Thank you very much." He started to walk towards Braviary; however, Nurse Joy stopped him.

"Now I have to treat you," she said. He looked down at his hands, which had very deep cuts on them. I winced at the sight of them. I didn't want to see her touch them, so I went to the phone area and called an old friend.

It was good seeing the purple haired man again. "Hey Reggie! Is Paul around?" I asked.

 _"No, you know Paul. He left to train a while ago."_ My shoulders sagged at the news.

"That sucks... Not that I don't enjoy talking to you! I just haven't seen him a while. It's weird not traveling with someone who constantly gets angry at you." Reggie let out a small chuckle.

 _"That's Paul for you. I'll tell him you called. Anyway, what have you been doing? How's Unova?"_ _he asked._

"Nothing much. I ran into Ash a while ago," I said, leaving out my hospital visit. "How's it going in Veilstone? No Team Galactic I hope?"

 _"Me and Maylene have been on a constant look out. There's no sign of them."_ I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to deal with them again.

"What about their leader? Any sign of him?" He shook his head.

 _"Have you caught any new pokemon?"_ I shook my head.

"Not yet, but I'm planning on it." He nodded. I could faintly hear the sound of crying pokemon in the background.

 _"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go."_ I nodded.

"That's fine, Reggie. I know you have work. I'll talk to you again soon." _That was too short. Was there even a point in calling?_

* * *

I curled up next to Flash, who took up 90% of the bed, and sighed, as I wasn't used to sleeping in a bed. It was an odd feeling really, but on the plus side, I got to shower and change into my, luxray, onesie without feeling like I was being watched.

My mind started to wonder as to why I really came to Unova. _I told Iris it was to escape, and that's not entirely a lie. I wanted to escape the crap the people, and Team Galactic gave me. I mean, can you believe they thought I was a part of it?_ I sighed quietly. _I really wanted to leave so I wouldn't have to think about what happened to him. It still haunts me._ I was interrupted by the the lights being cut off.

"Power outage?" I mumbled.

"It would appear so," Flash meowed. I yawned and nuzzled into his side.

"Let's ignore it," I muttered. "I'm sure the back up generator will kick in." Flash rested his head on the pillow, keeping his gaze on the lights.

"If you're sure." The thoughts finally left my head when I started to get tired. I had just managed to fall asleep, when I heard my door slam open, causing me to jolt into the air. N waltzed in, with Braviary at his side. He had a determined but fearful look in is eyes.

"Blaze, Flash, I need your help," he said. I glared at him, while Flash growled softly at him.

"I could have been doing sinful things in here, and you would have saw. All because you didn't knock," I scolded. He ignored me and pulled me from the bed.

"This power outage was no accident. The people who are after Braviary did this, and I need your help to get him away," he explained. I gave him a blank look. _This is why he woke me up...?_

"Fine, whatever," I yawned. I rolled off the bed and stood up, causing my hood to fall over my face. _This damn thing!_ I pushed it up, noticing the blush on N's face. "What?" I asked. He looked away and started heading for the door.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Shouldn't we get Ash and the others?' I asked. He looked annoyed at the mention of them.

"It would faster if we did it," he replied.

"But if something went wrong, the group would be able to handle it better." He sighed in defeat and headed towards the other end of the hall, and stopped in front of Ash's door. He gave me a look as if to ask if I was sure. I nodded. N sighed and knocked on the door once, before barging in.

"He better have a good plan," Flash grumbled. He followed the duo and motioned for me to follow. I silently agreed with Flash, this had better be good for waking us up.


	6. Chapter 6 Saving Braviary part 2

**It might seem confusing but there is a flashback in this chapter. I thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You and the others are going to take braviary away as fast as you can, while I lure Team Plasma away as bait." _Bait?_

"That sounds really dangerous," Ash said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't go alone." He ignored my answer.

"We should all battle Team Plasma together," Iris agreed. N shook his and sighed.

"We can't risk starting a battle here, the other pokemon could get hurt. It will be a lot easier if I do it myself," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But what if they catch you? You have no means of protection," I pointed out. He gave Ash a pleading look.

"You must take Braviary away and release him," he pleaded. I looked at him, uncertain if this was a good plan. Cilan; however, thought differently.

"We'll do it N," he assured. N sighed in relief.

"So what you're saying is you're gonna endure their attacks? I've heard about Team Plasma's uh...comeback. They don't seem like good people," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is something I must do alone," he said. I flinched at his tone.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"No you can't go!" I turned to look at the blonde male. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, as he tried to stop me. I ignored him and turned to Team Galactic's HQ. I took a step forwards, only to be pulled back by him._

 _"Let me go Morty!" I snapped. The luxio by my side snarled harshly at him. A look of hurt washed over his face as he reluctantly let go of my wrist._

 _"How could you even think of going in there? After what he... No, after what they did to you? Why would you want to back?" I closed my eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath._

 _"It's...complicated." The hurt turned into anger, he clenched his fists tightly, probably wanting to punch something._

 _"That's all you have to say!" he yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him._

 _"I have to do something about it Morty!" He went silent. A single tear left my eye. "I can't just stand by. I know what they did to me was heartless, but I have to move on from it! I... I need this Morty. Why can't you understand?" He stood close to me, eyes blazing with rage._

 _"Oh I understood! I understood when I took you in, raised you, and watched you suffer from it! You're still suffering!" He shrieked._

 _"This is something I have to do alone, Morty. That's why Falkner let me leave." I waited for him to yell, but he just turned and begun walking away._

 _"Don't bother coming home, Blaze." My eyes widened. "I just... I can't believe you," he muttered._

* * *

"All right N," I whispered. He looked shocked that I had agreed. "I understand. I promise, we'll take good care of Braviary." He nodded. He turned and started to run away, but was stopped by Braviary's yells.

"Don't go N! They'll hurt you like they did me," he yelled. N turned and gave a smile.

"I appreciate the concern, my friend. That means a lot. ...I hope we meet again someday," he said, before running into the darkness. We stared after him for a few moments, before I broke the silence.

"Well, let's get moving. I don't want N's probable sacrifice to be in vein," I said.

...

It took a while, but Iris finally found an open field for Braviary to recover. "This is it, you can recover all you want here!" she exclaimed. Braviary said nothing, he only stared openly into the field.

"So what are you waiting f-" Braviary cut Ash off by running away. He kept yelling about N. "Braviary, hold on!" Ash stood in front of him and attempted to hold him back.

"Braviary! N worked hard so we could get you back into the wild," I yelled.

"That's just it!" he screamed. "I can sense it! N's hurt, he needs help!" He kept yelling this over and over again.

"Blaze! What's he saying?" Iris asked.

"N's hurt," I said, only just feeling a sense of worry. "We need to find him!"

"We don't know that," Cilan said. He looked at Braviary then at me. "He's probably just worried about what's happening." I shook my head with anger.

"Pokemon do not lie," I snarled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Reggie's pokeball. "Reggie, I need you fly up and lead us to N," I asked.

"The green one? Why do I need to find hi-"

"Just do it Reggie!" I ordered. I turned back to the others. "I know you believe Braviary Ash. I've known you for a long, long time. T-trust me on this," I pleaded.

"We'll do it Blaze," he replied.

* * *

Braviary had ran way ahead of us, following Reggie. It was great though, cause he lead us straight to N...who wasn't very happy with us.

"What are you doing here? This is my mission!" N had scratches that was leaking a lot of blood, while he seemed angry, I could tell that felt somewhat thankful.

"It was Braviary and Blaze," Ash said. _Way to through me under the bus Ash..._

"Yes, it was them who let us know you were in danger," Cilan admitted. He looked shocked, then sent me and Braviary a thankful look.

"We couldn't stand by and not do something," Ash implored.

"I guess not," N mumbled. Braviary moved towards me and N.

"I had to come back and help. You did save me with out a reason," Braviary explained. A smile broke out on N's face, and he reached out and pulled me and Braviary into a hug.

"What could I say, thank you guys."

"Good. Now we don't have to hunt for it." Our moment was interrupted by two stupid looking people with a seviper and zangoose. _That must be Team Neo-Plasma. Why did N say it was Team Plasma?_

"We'll grab Braviary right here," the other one spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this," I said. I managed to get out of N's iron grip and stood besides Ash. "Right Reggie?" Reggie flew down in front of the seviper and let out a battle cry. The two men laughed slightly as they stared at me. "What?"

"You think we're intimidated by a loser wearing a luxray onsie," they snickered. I blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Right, let's go Pikachu." I didn't want to turn around, for I could feel N's harsh glare boring into me. "Look N. I know you can't stand pokemon battles, but sometimes there just isn't any choice," Ash said.

"Right, and this is one of those times," I added. While we didn't get consent form N, he let out a hum, so that's the best we were gonna get.

"Zangoose, use slam!"

"Seviper use bite!" I decided to let Ash handle with the zangoose, while I dealt with the seviper.

"Reggie dodge, and use sky attack!" Reggie easily flew out of the seviper's way, then flew with great speed at the seviper, giving it no time to escape. It managed to shake off the attack and hissed furiously at Reggie.

"You're sturdy for a seviper," Reggie stated. The seviper hissed at his.

"You asss well, Togekissss."

"Reggie, use sky attack once more!" I ordered. Reggie once again flew into the air, and flew at the seviper.

"Dodge it!" He managed to dodged this time, though it was just by a hair. "Counter it with Poison fang!" He tried times, but Reggie was too fast, causing him to become tired. I smirked, this would end easily.

"Finish it with psychic." The seviper screamed in pain before collapsing onto the ground. _That was way too easy._ Reggie panted with exhaustion. I swiftly pulled out his ball and returned him to it. "Here, take a rest Reggie. Thank you for the help." I turned to Ash, and seeing that he won his battle, the Plasma people backed away.

"We should leave," the long haired one growled. They ran off, and I wanted to chase them down. It would do us no good if they blabbed this to their leader, especially if their leader is like Cyrus. However, N grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back.

"That's not necessary Blaze." I looked at him uncertainly. "Thank you, all of you. We shall worry about Team Plasma another day, but for now it is time to return Braviary to the wild."

"About that," Braviary spoke. We all turned to him confused. "I've been thinking about it, ever since you decided to help me. It is a decision I am making as a warrior, but I wish to stay with you."

"What?!" Ne and N yelled in unison.

"What? What is it?" Ash asked. Me and N looked at the Braviary with shock etched on our faced.

"But you wanted to be free, to see your friends in the wild?" N countered.

"I did, but after all you did for me, I wish to be by your side, to return the favor."

"If you went back into the wild, you'd never have to worry about Plasma again," I said. He shook his head.

"So what? Any wild pokemon has that chance." He nuzzled against N's side. "I know you're not a trainer, but I wish to stay with you." N looked extremely conflicted about it.

"If that is what you wish, then I wont argue further."

"Um..." I turned to the trio, who looked very confused by this whole thing. _Oh yeah... They can't understand pokemon._

"Braviary just joined... N's party?" I didn't know how to put this. It was a weird situation, let's just put it that way.

"A traveling companion," N corrected. _or I could have just said that._ It was then that I remembered that N was hurt.

"N! You're hurt!" I smacked myself. _How could I forget that!_

"That's right!" Cilan exclaimed. "We need to get you to the pokemon center right away!"

N looked at his injured body, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "I-I guess you're right.

* * *

While N was dealing with Nurse Joy, I was currently being bombarded with questions from Flash, who I made stay behind to power up the generator. I don't think I've ever said "I wasn't hurt" more in my entire life.

"Okay that's that," N said. I tried to go see what was going on, but Flash had me pinned on the ground. I was itchy, his tongue was like sand paper on steroids, keep in mind I'm still wearing my onsie.

"Blaze?" I managed to look up, to see the four of them giving me amused looks.

"Yeah?"

"So what do you say?" Ash asked. _What's he talking about?_

"Looks like he missed out on the conversation again," Iris giggled. N kneeled down, ignoring Flash's growls, and helped me stand up.

"The four of us are heading just outside Driftveil city, do you want to come?" N asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? We have nothing better to do anyways." I said.

This was either a good decision, or a horrible decision. I haven't traveled in a group in a long time, plus I don't really like Iris or Cilan. I sighed. I already said yes, so I kinda don't have a choice. _Why don't I think before I speak?_


	7. Chapter 7 Fighting the Blaze in a Flash

**Don't you just love when your WiFi gets shut off for no apparent reason?**

 **Minor swears in this chapter, nothing real bad though.**

* * *

"Flash, I think it's about time we caught some new pokemon," I said. I walked over to the phone, ready to call Elm. "Is that okay with you?" He yawned and scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah, do whatever you want. I really don't care." I sighed and dialed Elm's number.

"Hello? Professor?" I asked. I saw Elm through the phone, who only just realized I had called.

"Oh Blaze! I was just wondering when you'd call," he greeted. He pulled up a chair and plopped down onto it. "I have something for you, since you're in Unova, but that can wait. What did you call for?" he asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out: King's, Nico's, Hugo's, and Reggie's pokeballs.

"I wanted to deposit some of my friends." I put them into the machine, one by one, pausing at Nico's ball. _There's a lot of water here. Maybe I'll just hang on to Nico, just in case._ "Did they make it okay?" Elm nodded.

"Yep, they're all accounted for." I sighed in relief. _It would destroy me if something bad happened to them._

"I have one request. Can you send Reggie to Falkner's?" He nodded.

"Of course I can." _Falkner always liked Reggie._

"You said you had something for me?" He nodded. He turned and pulled open a cloth, revealing what appeared to be an egg. "An egg?" He nodded ecstatically.

"Mr. Pokemon, received this from an old friend, he said he didn't have a use for it at the moment. It's origin is from Unova, so I thought why not send it to you?" That seemed reasonable. "I'll send it to the center, just go talk to Nurse Joy before you go," he explained. I nodded.

"Thanks, Bye Elm," I said. I reached over ready to end the call.

"Wait one moment!" I tilted my head at the professor. "I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Morty and Falkner need to talk to you, it's actually really importa-"

"Bye professor." I pushed the end call button swiftly. I continued to stare at the black screen for a moment, before deciding to find the others.

* * *

"You ready to go Blaze?" Ash asked. I ignored him and sighed. My talk with the professor really put me out.

"Answer him, Blaze," Flash ordered. I sighed and looked at Ash.

"Yeah, whatever. I just need to talk to Nurse Joy." As I walked away I heard Iris mutter something under her breath.

"What's his problem?" I growled slightly. _She wouldn't understand._

"Hello Blaze, how may we help you?" Nurse Joy asked. I smiled at her, forcing myself to calm down.

"Hi Nurse Joy! Professor Elm said he sent something for me?" She nodded and sent Audino into the back room. The pink pokemon came out, holding the un-clothed egg.

"Here's the little angel," she said softly. She carefully placed the egg into my hands. "Be careful with him." I smiled.

"I will, Audino. Thank Nurse Joy," I called. She waved murmuring a your welcome. I stared at the egg wondering what pokemon it was.

It was a light blue egg with a white patch in the middle. Elm said it was a Unovian pokemon, but I wasn't too familiar with them. I was trying to to think of what pokemon it was, but nothing came to mind.

"What's that?" N asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sudden voice. I held the egg out to him. He took if from me and examined it, before hesitantly handing it back to me. "Put it back." My jaw dropped.

"W-what?" I looked at me as if it were obvious.

"You're not ready to be a parent," he stated. I held the egg in one arm, while placing my other arm on my hip.

"What makes you say that?" I replied.

"First sign is stealing someone else's egg. The second is you can barley care for yourself."

"I hatched Reggie and he turned out...fine!"

"I wouldn't say fine," Flash muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"He's happy and that's what matters, so... there!" I said, poking N in the chest with my finger. N gave me a confused before sighing.

"If that's the case, then I guess it's fine." He shook his head and headed back towards the others. "Let's go then." I ran after him and Braviary until I managed to walk beside him.

"Do you know what pokemon it is?" I asked. He looked at me incredulously.

"You mean you don't know?" I blushed a little. _Is it that obvious?_ "In that case, I better just let you find out when it hatches. It's almost ready to hatch, can you tell?" he asked. I nodded. I could feel it shaking every now and then.

"Yeah, Elm must have had him for a while." I rubbed the egg lovingly. "He specialized in breeding, so he was the right guy to hold on to him," I mumbled.

* * *

"Wow Virbank city! It's been a long time since we've last been here," Ash exclaimed.

"So you've been here before?" N asked. Iris nodded.

"Yeah, we made a movie directed by our friend Luke." _I think I saw it. Was it the one with the tyranitar?_ Ash stopped walking, causing me to crash into him, in turn, nearly making me drop the egg.

"What the hell!" I hissed. Ash, oddly enough, started to sniff the air.

"Hey, what's that smell?" We all gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong? What smell?" Iris asked. He looked extremely confused at this.

"You mean you really don't smell it?" I shook my head.

"Hmm. Is that it?" I turned to see N pointing towards a pillar of smoke. _yeah t_ _hat's probably it._

"Rising smoke?"

"A fire!" Iris gasped. I sighed. _No shit Iris._

"Let's go check it out!" Ash ordered.

* * *

We stopped at a, large, building which was being engulfed by flames. We gasped at the sight, no one really knew what to do.

"What a blaze," Iris muttered. I turned my head in her direction, but realized she was talking about the actual blaze. _That's...embarrassing._

"What do we do?" N asked. I paused in thought for a moment, before hucking Nico's ball at the fire.

"Nico, use hydro pump!" I yelled. The large penguin looked shocked at the large flame before finally getting ready to let loose.

"No stop!" A large weasel leaped in front of Nico, preventing him from doing anything. "You can't come close!" he pleaded.

"Watchog why are you stopping us?" Ash asked.

"Over there," Pikachu said. He pointed to two frillish and a dewott, preparing to attack. Each one of them, including watchog, were wearing red scarves.

"Use hydro pump," a man ordered. The three pokemon were easily able to put out the fire, causing Nico to get irritated. Watchog's ears twitched, then he immediately ran over in front of the pokemon.

"You have to move!" he kept yelling. The blonde man (I can't tell is his hair is blonde or green) looked irritated and began yelling at Watchog.

"No! You're not supposed to leave your station!" he yelled. The roof above them started to crumble, and then, a huge chunk of it came tumbling down. With out hesitating, Watchog shoved the four out of the way.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted. We ran over to them, checking to see if they were alright. "Are you alright?" The man pushed him self up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. A little shaken, but we're fine," he replied. Embarrassment aside, he glared at us. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu," he greeted.

"And I'm Iris, and this is Axew." Axew muttered his own greeting.

"I'm Cilan."

"Right, And this guy back here is N," Ash said. I didn't say my own greeting, for I was too busy glaring at this guy. "And the guy beside him is Blaze."

"I'm Halsey," he said. He pointed to himself with his thumb. "And this is my team, we're the pokemon harbor patrol." I ignored the rest of the conversation. _I don't like this guy. There's something about his attitude. ...I hardly know him and I hate him._

"Watchog wants to do the rescues too," N stated. N glared at the man. He man sighed as he looked at watchog.

"I understand his feelings, but what to do?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Iris bent down and looked Watchog in the eyes.

"Maybe there's some sort of aptitude test Watchog can do to see how good of a rescuer he is?" Halsey looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing.

"There is, then pass or fail, he'll where his place is."

Watchog sucked at every single one of them. I almost felt sorry for him... well I did, his dreams just got crushed. Anyone would feel bad for someone who got their dream crushed. Halsey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now all pokemon have a skill to help with this, and one of your special skill is able to sense things. Which brings me to the conclusion that being a look out is the best place for you." Watchog looked completely heartbroken at this. He nodded sadly.

"I don't approve of recruiting pokemon for dangerous rescue efforts, at all." N trembled with anger as he glared at Halsey. _I'm not alone! N hates him too!_ Flash glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, like he knew what I was thinking.

"No? Why?" Halsey took a step towards N, rage clearly plastered on his face.

"Pokemon have a magnificent world all to their own. I wouldn't mind if pokemon were rescuing other pokemon, but I can't agree with rescuing people," he spat. The two glared harshly at each other. _Yeah, you tell him N!_ "Those pokemon will never find happiness if they're doing things like that."

"While it's true that pokemon saved people's lives from time to time, please remember that people have saved pokemon's lives as well," Halsey growled. _He does have a point... But I agree with N for the most part._ "When it comes to rescuing, we rescue anyone who needs help!"

"I wonder about that," I mumbled.

"What are you saying!" Halsey got in my face, causing Flash to send a warning snarl. _Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!_ N grabbed me and pulled so that I was standing behind him.

"Leave him out of this!" The two men looked ready to kill each other, at least until Halsey's phone rang.

"Harbor patrol, this is Halsey here." His eyes widened. "What? At the industrial complex? But the Virbank kindergarten is visiting there!" He hung up and growled. "I have to go right away!"

"Please let us help!" Ash begged. He shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous to let you help." He paused for a moment. "Alright, come along." I tilted my head. _But he just said not to come? ...What wrong with him?_ Ash and the other ran ahead with them, while me and N stayed behind.

"You're not going?" N asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to endanger the baby," I said. I stroked the egg gently. "That and I don't like that guy either." N looked amused for a moment, before sighing.

"I don't agree with him at all." He gave me a stern look. "You should think about what you say. That could get you into trouble one day," he scolded. He turned and faced the direction the others went and looked worried. I noticed the rising smoke and sighed.

"Should we go after them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should." I turned towards Flash and placed the egg beside him.

"You're in charge Flash!" I turned and grabbed Nico's Finn.

"Hold on! If you think I'm letting you go into ther-"

"You're not letting me do anything. Now, take care of your brother." I turned and pulled Nico along, leaving a hurt looking Flash.

* * *

When we got there, things did not look good at all. Ash was trying to put out a massive fire, while Iris and Cilan were looking down a large hole.

"Use Hydro pump!" Nico's addition didn't seem to do anything to the fire. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Halsey and the others are trapped in the building! If they don't get him out then..." I nodded. _They'll be fried._

 _This sucks!_ The fire wasn't going down at all, it was getting worse. We wouldn't be able to put it out with the two of us. "The fire's not going out," Ash exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _Thanks for the input Ash._ I turned towards the others.

"I'm going to see if they made any progress." Ash nodded. I ran over to Iris and Cilan hoping they knew what to do. "Any progress?"

"No. Excadrill can't break through the bedrock," she wailed. _Too bad I didn't bring Flash._

"Flash has X-ray vision," I growled. I scrambled around my pocket until I found Ruby's ball. "Is there anything you can do?" She looked at the hole and then at me.

"No. I cannot help you." I fell to my knees. _I hate the guy, but I don't want him to be fried to a crisp!_

"We can help!" We turned to see N and Watchog run towards us.

"So Watchog and avoid the bedrock?" Iris asked. N nodded. I turned around to check on the others. Things were not going well. I raced back over in an attempt to help. The smoke was really starting to get bad.

"Ash," I coughed. "If the fire gets any worse, then we'll be forced to leave!" I couldn't see anything around me, I could only feel the heat get worse.

"LOOK OUT!" Nico shrieked. I looked up to see a ball of fire hurdling towards me.

"Run Blaze!" Ash yelled. I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear, the only thing I could do was watch it come at me. For a moment, I felt relief knowing my family was safe. I was glad that I had released Ruby, I felt an ounce of assurance at that.

It was then that I felt teeth grip my shirt and yank me backwards. I smashed my head against the ground, leaving me in a lot of pain. I gasped for air, before forcing myself into a sitting position. I could faintly see a figure under the burning metal. _I-It's not... It's not him!_ I knew it was him, though. No other pokemon around here was his size.

I didn't want to believe it, the figure under the flames. But there lied the motionless figure of a large cat. I could feel tears poor down my face at the sight. _It's not him!_ I could faintly hear screams, but after a minuet I realized it was me.

"Flash!" I wailed. I gripped my hair in an iron grip, almost ripping it out of my head. I let myself collapse, so I could wait for the fire to get me too. _What have I done?_ I could hear them calling my name, but I couldn't care anymore.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. _I'm so sorry Flash._ I took one last breath before finally succumbing to the blackness.

* * *

 **You didn't really think this episode was gonna have a light hearted ending did you?**


	8. Chapter 8 Updatediscontinuation

**I didn't want to post this as an author's note, I will** **never** **do this again! I'm only doing it because I've been getting messages about where this story is, am I alive, and is this discontinued. I posted this on my profile for about two months after I discontinued it, but obviously, not many of you saw it. This version of Trust is being discontinued; however, I am currently re-writing it. The new version is called Distrust and chapter 1 is already out. That being said, I want to explain the update schedule. I've explained a little bit in chapter 1, but things have changed.**

 **I won't update it for a little while, for I am bulk writing it and taking extra time to edit and make sure the storyline is alright. I'm also homeless right now and won't get a lot of time to work on it. Also, I'm working on the replacement story for Nadir and the long-awaited Shattered Hope Re-write, so I will focus on that more, for the time being, that is.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for posting this as a chapter. I just want it to be clear that this version of the story is being discontinued.**


End file.
